Mark XXXVIII - Igor
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = }} |image = |based = Hulkbuster Armor (possibly) |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Mark 38 (XXXVIII) |codename = Igor |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Heavy Lifting Suit |armorcolor = Dark Blue With Silver Plates |height = Around 8 ft (fully standing) |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |composition = Titanium Plating |capabilities = Lifting Heavy Objects Flight |specialfeats = Spine Lifter Pressure Supporters |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = None |successor = None |preceded = Mark 37 |followed = Mark 39}} The Mark 38 (Mark XXXVIII), also known by its name as "Igor", is a Heavy Lifting Suit, and was one of several new Iron Man Armors created by Tony Stark as part of the Iron Legion. The armor was created sometime after the Battle of New York. It was featured in Iron Man 3, and made it's debut when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit was named "Igor", because it of it's design, bearing a resemblance to some features of a real "Igor", featuring a slouched posture and bulky appearance. It specializes in lifting heavy objects such as debris, and is capable of tremendous strength and power. Armor Design The Mark 38's design is unique compared to any other armor built by Tony Stark. Its resemblance is similar to the shape and size of an Igor, hence where the suit get its name. The Mark 38 has blue and silver plates, with blue as the dominant color. The silver plates cover areas that highlight the armor's appearance, such as the face plate, the arm's and legs and the middle area of the armor's abdomen plating. Armor Capabilities Extreme Strength Having built to carry and lift heavy objects, the Mark 38 has an incredible amount of strength and power. Capable of lifting almost anything ten times its size (such as the oil rig), the armor has fives times the regular strength of a simple Iron Man armor. With this ability, the Mark 38 is the strongest of all armors. A feature that helps the armor carry heavy and massive objects is it's Spine Lifter, in which it supports whatever object it carries and applies the same amount of pressure to counteract the pressure pressing down on the Mark 38. Armor Features Spine Lifter The Mark 38 has a powerful, pressurized support lifter located in the armor's spine area. Most commonly referred to as the Spine Lifter, this feature allows the Mark 38 to carry heavy and massive objects, such that it could be ten times the armor's size, and could support the weight easily without breaking. This feature is unique only with this suit, and is the armor's main function, as well as its most notable feature. Pressure Supporters With its ability to carry weight, the Mark 38 has specialized arms that enable it to lift heavy objects and grant it's ability to do so. The Mark 38 has two pressure systems, with one on each arm. The Pressure Supporting feature is bulky and makes up one of the most notable features of the Mark 38. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 38 has standard heavy duty repulsors, used to help lift up the suit from it's very heavy weight. It is not used for combat, and is only used when the suit flies. Unibeam The Mark 38 has a horizontal rectangular Unibeam, that can project a good amount of power strong enough to destroy and clear debris in its path. History Before Iron Man 3 'Iron Legion & the New Armor Design' Sometime after the Battle of New York, Tony Stark, who was haunted by his near death experience from the invasion, suffered from post traumatic stress disorder, becoming paranoid and obsessed with security. Because of this, Stark began working on the Iron Legion, and overtime, created several Iron Man Armors, from the Mark 8 to the Mark 37, all built with various designs and purposes. After the Mark 37 / Hammerhead's completion, Stark proceeded to working on his next armor. With the recent development of new designs and technology used for his previous armors, Stark came up with the idea to create another unique armor. Based on a totally new design by Stark, the Mark 38 was born. The armor was designed to specialize specifically in Lifting Heavy Objects, and thus was titled as the "Heavy Lifting Suit" for it's capabilities. Because of it's special features, the armor was large in size, making it the biggest Iron Man Armor to be created at that time. During it's creation, Stark also gave the suit the name "Igor", because of it's large and slouched appearance. It was presumed that during it's initial completion, the armor was tested a number of times before it reached perfection, became fully functional, as well combat ready. 'Completion and Building the Winery' After completing the armor, Igor was called for duty and helped Stark build the winery in the basement of his mansion. 'Storage' When the Winery completed construction, Stark stored the Mark 38 in Hall of Armors Chamber beneath his Malibu House, where all the other previous Iron Man Armors he completed were stored in as well. With Igor's completion, Stark proceeded to work on a new type suit, which would be the final version of his prototype space armors, the Mark 39 / Gemini - Sub-Orbital Suit. Iron Man 3 'Malibu Raid' 'Activation of the "House Party Protocol"' The Mark 38 was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. in the basement of Tony's Malibu Mansion, under the order of the House Party Protocol issued by Tony. It then flew out of the Hall of Armors and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig together with the other 35 armors. Later it was used to lift a oil rig after Tony called JARVIS to do so. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game |iso8 = |time = 47 hours, 59 mins, 59 seconds |xp = 500,000 XP |info = }} The Mark 38 is a playable suit in the Iron Man 3 - The Official Game, and can be unlocked by unlocking all other armors first. It is one of the Special Offer Armors, and is not limited. ---- Photo(729).jpg|The Mark 38's Game info. ---- Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * The Mark 38 is the thirty-eighth suit built by Tony Stark, and is the thirty-second suit as part of the Iron Legion. Trivia * The Mark 38 is currently the second biggest armor existing that was created by Tony Stark '''yet the second strongest, followed by '''Mark 42. The strongest armor is Mark 44 "Hulkbuster" * The armor's appearance and shape takes on the look of an Igor, including the helmet. * The Mark 38 was one of the six un-lockable armors available, as part of the "Iron Man 3 Unlock The Armors" promotional event for the film. It was released together with the Mark 17, Mark 33, Mark 35, Mark 39 and Mark 40. * The Mark 38 '''bears an uncanny resemblance to a suit of Terminator Armour from the Warhammer 40,000 Franchise. * Currently, the '''Mark 38's status is unclear. ** If the Mark 38 blew up as part of the Clean Slate Protocol, the oil rig would have collapsed as it held it up for the entirety of the battle. But the rig did not collapse at all in the movie. Gallery Mark38.png| Photo(71).jpg|The Mark 38, also known as "Igor", a Heavy Lifting Suit, in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster. Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-21h34m59s146.png|The Mark 38 smashing through a metal crate as it makes it's appearance in the movie, Iron Man 3. Mark-38-Igor.png|Mark 38 Igor Iron-man-3-hulkbuster-bust.jpg|Mark 38 in Iron Man 3 Hot Toys Igor Armor.jpg|Hot Toys:Mark 38-Heavy Lifting Suit-Igor Iron-Man-3-Mark-38.png Hot-Toys-Iron-Man-3-Igor-Mark-XXXVIII-15.jpg Hot-Toys-Iron-Man-Mark-38-Igor-16.jpg Mark_XXXVIII_Igor-IM3SF.png Photo(618).JPG Photo(649).JPG| References External Links * * * ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Destroyed armors